degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan-Campbell Friendship
The friendship between Tristan Milligan and Campbell Saunders is known as Cristan (C'ampbell/T'ristan), or Tampbell (T'ristan/C'ampbell). Their friendship began in the twelfth season of Degrassi. They had a misunderstanding, but they made up and were friends until Campbell's death. Friendship History Overview Tristan and Campbell first met each other in Gives You Hell (1) when Tristan made Maya Matlin raise her hand so that Campbell could be in their French group. He immediately developed a crush on Campbell, going as far as to impersonate Maya on Facerange to chat with him because he was too shy to do so in person. When Campbell found out what Tristan had done, he ended his friendship with him. But, quick to forgive, Campbell mended his friendship with Tristan while pursuing Maya. The two got along for the remainder of Campbell’s time on the show. Tristan was seen crying after the news of Campbell’s suicide spread through the school. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), they are first seen in each other's French group. Because of hockey, Campbell is lacking French credit. The next day Maya brings to Tristan's attention that Campbell sent her a friend request on Facerange, and that she thought he sent him one too. Campbell tries to chat with Maya on Facerange, but actually ends up talking to Tristan instead when Maya didn't log out of her account. During lunch, Campbell goes over to Maya and asks her if she still wants to borrow his Season 1 Lost DVD, which she has no clue what he's talking about but Tristan tells her to go along with it admitting that he was the one who was talking Campbell. Maya tells Tristan that if he likes Campbell he should go talk to him. Tristan walks over to Campbell's table, where Campbell is rude to Tristan because he is with his friends. Later on he apologizes to him, saying that he only acted like that to fit in because he is homesick, and his hockey team is the only family he has. In Waterfalls (1), Maya asks Tristan if he is okay with her dating Campbell, and Tristan sings to her that he is over it, which has Maya and Tori happily swaying to his song in response. In Waterfalls (2), Tori and Tristan are sitting next to one another in class and texting Maya, asking about her date with Campbell after they catch her staring at him. They are caught by the teacher and their messages are read aloud to the class. In Rusty Cage (1), Tori, Tristan and Maya tease Campbell about what his hockey nickname is. Later at Little Miss Steaks, Zig, Tori, Tristan, Maya and Campbell are hanging out at karaoke night. Tori and Tristan begin to dance when Maya and Campbell take the stage. In Doll Parts (1), Tori and Tristan gives Maya a makeover, hoping it would impress Campbell. In Tonight, Tonight, after Campbell passes his oral conjugation test in French, Tristan, along with the rest of the class, applauds for him. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Tristan warns Campbell that Zig will stop at nothing to get Maya to ditch him. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), he and Tori are seen crying after hearing the news about Cam's suicide. Rival Relationships *Campbell-Maya Relationship Trivia *Campbell's first line was spoken to Tristan and his friend Maya Matlin. ("Hey.") *Tristan pretended to be Maya online so he could talk to Cam. *Both were very close to Maya; Tristan was her best friend and Campbell dated her. *Both have kissed Maya, but only Campbell dated her. * Tristan hooked up with Miles in the place where Cam killed himself. * Both had a conflict with Zig Novak, but Tristan ended his conflict with him. Gallery TrisCam.jpg Degrassi-walking-on-broken-glass-pts-1-and-2-picture-4.jpg Sdfwerrtr.jpg More babiess.jpg campbell tris 1.jpg Cam-10.gif mayatriscam.jpg Tumblr m9fnp9j5nO1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Degrassi-holiday-pics-tristan.jpg 0131.jpg teetre.png 878yui.png Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts